Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a technique for displaying an image in a desired orientation by rotating the image.
Description of the Related Art
In general, when a digital image obtained by an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, is recorded, information indicative of an orientation of the digital image displayed on a screen (image rotation information), in units of 90 degrees, is added to the digital image, according to an attitude of the image pickup apparatus at the time of photographing.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-312329, when a digital image (image data) having image rotation information added thereto is displayed, the digital image is rotated, by taking an attitude of a display section into account, in units of 90 degrees, for display according to the image rotation information, such that the image is in its normal position.
By the way, image rotation information unintended by a user is sometimes added to image data depending on the attitude of the image pickup apparatus at the time of photographing, e.g. when the photographing is performed with the image pickup apparatus facing almost upward or downward.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-312329, described above, when the user is about to view image data, to which image rotation information unintended by a user is added, in a desired orientation, the user is required to perform various operations, which costs the user much time and labor.